Where Do I Belong?
by satinkittygirl
Summary: Trina and the Doctor. Separated by the Time War, not knowing if the other has survived. Trina lives with her "brother" Mickey Smith who is dating Rose Tyler. Mickey knows Trina isn't human and keeps her secret from everyone, including Rose. What will happen when the Doctor and Trina meet after so many years?
1. Introduction and Character Biography

_**Hey y'all, welcome to my newest story, which happens to be my first doctor who story. I hope you all enjoy.**_

_**I am posting the disclaimer here so I don't have to take away from the story the rest of the time. **_

_**I do not own Doctor Who, I just own my own character Trina. **_

_**Hope you all enjoy the story. Please remember to vote and comment on each chapter, please and thank you. **_

_**Happy reading. **_

_**~RKC**_

_Name: Trina_

_Species: Time Lady X_

_Age: 902_

_Birth: May 3_

_Home planet: Gallifrey_

_Resident planet: Earth_

_Eye Colour: Green_

_Current hair colour: Blue_

_Ears: Cat/Dog/Wolf?_

_Glasses: Red_

_Height 5'3"_

_Accessories: Vortex Manipulator, howling wolf necklace_

Hey there, my name is Trina. Just Trina, although on Earth I'm known as Trina Smith. I'm a Time Lord, or to be more specifically accurate, a Time Lady X. I'm a unique Time Lady because I don't have normal ears like humans/time lords, I have animal ears instead. You could debate on what kind of animal ears they are, whether you call them cat, dog, or wolf ears. My ears change with my hair colour when I regenerate and can blend in when I am on a planet like earth.

When I was on Gallifrey, before the time war started I met a man, or I should say Time Lord, named the Doctor. We were actually friends once... a long, long time ago.

I don't believe there are any Time Lords left, as the entire planet is gone, completely wiped out. If there were any time lords left, I would know. I always hope that some survived. Maybe the Doctor would have survived. Although he would have had to run away, but I don't think he would do that. If he did, he is a coward, yet smart.

This is my tale of how I met the doctor and how we are the last of our kind.


	2. Remembering Old Times

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 16px;  
font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-weight:  
bold; font-size: 16pt;"Here we go, chapter one/span/p 


	3. In Passing

_**Here is chapter two. Remember to review and vote at the end of the chapter.**_

_**~ RKC**_

_**Flashbacks**_

_Thinking_

_"Whispering"_

_Previously: _

_"Trina wait..." Mickey grabs my arm and I turn slightly to see his face. "What was his name? The one who gave you that necklace." _

_I smile at him and he releases my arm. "His name?" I glance down at my necklace again. "The Doctor."_

Now:

Trina

"Gotta go before I miss the bus and worry your girlfriend Mickey." I smile as Mickey releases my arm and I run out the door, putting my headphones in and turning on my music. "See you tonight."

"See yea!"

I get down to the ground floor and keep on running. I only have two minutes til the bus comes, so as I run, I enter coordinates to just around the corner of the bus stop. I hit the button which transports me mid run and I make it with time to spare, so I come to stand next to Rose as the bus is just coming around the corner.

"Mornin' Rose." I give her a hug and walk onto the bus which by now has pulled up.

"Cuttin' it a little late there yea." Rose shakes her head, dropping her bus fare in the slot before following me down the bus aisle.

"Mickster, _your boyfriend_ got talking to me. And I ain't late, I made it." I slap her arm lightly, turn up my music, and look out the bus window. Out of the corner of my eye I see a blue Police Public Call Box in an alleyway.

_I must be seeing things, there ain't any Police Boxes around anymore. Unless... _

"..._TARDIS_..." I whisper to myself, deep in thought. My hand clutches my necklace as I whip my head around trying to get a better look. My headphones fall out of my ears in the process.

"What did you say Trina?" Rose looks over at me, brows together slightly.

"Huh?" I look away from the window, putting my headphones in. "Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it Rose."

"If you say so." She turns to look out her part of the window again. "Oh good, we're here on time."

The bus pulls up to the mall bus stop and Rose and I make our way into Hendrik's for our shift. Rose is ahead of me, since she ran off the bus first. I am taking my headphones out and turning my music off when someone bumps into me causing me to sprawl to the ground.

"Oof." Headphones and music player flying out of my hands as I hit the ground. Thankfully it didn't break and I was okay.

"Sorry, about tha'." The guy offers me his hand, helping me up. "Wasn' watchin' where I was goin'."

"It's not broken." I pick up my music player and wave it in front of him.

"Fantastic. That is a good and sturdy music player you have there." He smiles and points at my music player I have just pocketed. _**(A/N: Any guesses as to who ran into her?) **_"Lovely necklace. A Phoenix yea? See yea." He runs off.

"Bye?" I watch the man wearing the black leather jacket, shaved head and big ears run off. The feeling that I know him in the pit of my stomach. _How would I know him? Unless... "Theta." I_ walk into Hendrik's and start my shift, my mind on the man who ran into me.

Doctor

I am trying to track the signal of the living plastic, and not doing a good job of watching where I am going when I bump into a girl sending her flying to the ground.

"Oof." She flies to the ground. Her music player thing flying out of her hand and hitting the ground along with the headphones. Thankfully they didn't break.

"Sorry, about that." I offer my hand, helping her up. "Wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's not broken." She pick up her music player and waves it in front of my face.

"Fantastic. That is a good and sturdy music player you have there." I smile and point at her music player she has just pocketed.

I am able to get a closer look at her now that she is standing and I notice her necklace."Lovely necklace. A green eyed wolf yea? See yea." I suddenly run off.

_A green eyed wolf necklace is really rare. There is only one person I know who has one, since I gave it to her. But it's not possible, is it... "Rin."_


End file.
